1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wind turbines and more specifically to a wind turbine with improved cooling, which provides improved cooling for components of the wind turbine.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Most wind turbines use heat transfer devices, such as fans to dissipate heat into the environment. In this way, cold air is suctioned in from the outside by the fans to cool wind turbine components such as the generator. The heated air is then blown back outside. Some wind turbines transfer component heat within a nacelle to a heat exchanger mounted external on the nacelle for atmosphere environment air to pass through and transfer the heat.
All of these known solutions have in common a large amount of air that is always needed from the outside. This is particularly disadvantageous if the outside air is humid or, particularly in coastal regions, if it has a high salt content, and the cooling elements are then exposed to this humid and high salt content air. This problem is especially extreme with wind energy facilities that stand directly on a coast or, in offshore technology, directly in salt water. Another problem is the environmental contamination of air heat exchanges being clogged and blocked.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a wind turbine with improved cooling, which provides improved cooling for components of the wind turbine without the cooling elements being damaged by the effects of humid and/or salty air.